Y quiero decirte gracias
by Ada Ross
Summary: Chris y Jill asisten junto a sus compañeros y viejos amigos a una ceremonia de conmemoración de la BSAA en Nueva York. Chris/Jill, post-RE5.
1. Parte 1

**Título:** Y quiero decirte gracias por darme el mejor día de mi vida.  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Resident Evil.  
><strong>Pareja:<strong> Chris/Jill.  
><strong>Palabras:<strong> 1971.  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> post-RE5, es una moñada XD.  
><strong>Notas:<strong>esto era en principio un oneshot que llevaba descansando en mi disco duro casi dos meses; y ahora que lo he retomado se ha convertido en un twoshot XD.

* * *

><p>Jill se acercó del nuevo al espejo de cuerpo entero que ocupaba las puertas del armario y lanzó un último vistazo a su reflejo. La imagen que le devolvía el cristal mostraba a una mujer adulta de cabello lacio, de un metro sesenta de altura y de piel pálida. Aunque acababa de entrar en la treintena, los años empezaban a notarse en su rostro y aún tenía aspecto un tanto enfermizo. Jill había logrado recuperarse tras meses de rehabilitación, hospitales y pruebas médicas; pero los doctores le habían recomendado que descansara y tratase de tomarse un año sabático, un concepto que a Jill se le hacía casi extraño después de tantos años de lucha continua sin nada parecido a unas vacaciones. La mujer se ajustó la gargantilla delgada que rodeaba su cuello y alisó los pliegues del vestido corto que lucía aquella noche. Era una pieza sencilla: color negro mate con escote en forma de pico, lo suficientemente ancho como para ocultar las marcas y cicatrices de su pecho. El pelo, ahora más oscuro y similar a su castaño natural, asomaba por su hombro izquierdo; había decidido que una coleta a la altura de la nuca sería suficiente. No quería arreglarse en exceso y el aspecto que ofrecía en el espejo no era del todo malo.<p>

Caminó hacia el tocador para recoger su bolso cuando unos golpes en la puerta la alertaron. Se imaginó quién era al instante y le invitó a entrar mientras terminaba de recoger unas pocas pertenencias. Segundos después, Chris entraba con cautela en la habitación, buscando a Jill con la mirada.

—¿Estás lista? —preguntó con una sonrisa. Jill cerró el bolso, que acomodó bajo su brazo, y asintió.

Salieron juntos del cuarto hacia un pasillo iluminado por decenas de lámparas de araña. El suelo estaba cubierto por una larga alfombra decorada con arabescos, mientras que una estatua de alguna diosa griega dominaba el lugar desde su posición privilegiada junto a la recepción de planta, donde una mujer joven y elegante atendía a otros clientes del hotel. Jill y Chris caminaron hasta el ascensor, ignorando la conversación de la recepcionista.

—Parece que esto va a estar muy lleno hoy —comentó Jill, no sin cierto nerviosismo en la voz.

—A los jefazos siempre les gustan este tipo de eventos a lo grande —rió Chris, y colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Jill—. Pero no te preocupes, no dejaré que te acosen.

Jill le respondió con una sonrisa y desvió la mirada, cabizbaja, encontrándose con la punta de sus zapatos. Ni Chris ni ella estaban demasiado acostumbrados a las grandes aglomeraciones de gente que se congregaban en aquel tipo de celebraciones. Chris y Sheva iban a ser condecorados por los méritos logrados en la misión de Kijuju y ella… bueno, Jill pensaba con cierto humor negro que aquello sería como un segundo nacimiento. Después de todo, el gobierno estadounidense la había declarado muerta hacía casi dos años. Y de repente, había vuelto desde el lejano continente africano con el agente Redfield y la agente Alomar; casi un milagro, habían murmurado algunos compañeros. La habían recibido con alegría, vítores y lágrimas, y Jill sintió el calor de aquella acogida como una bendición después de la pesadilla que había vivido.

Sin embargo, esto era distinto: aquí la célebre y admirada por sus compañeros agente Valentine sería reinsertada oficialmente en la BSAA, en una especie de presentación en sociedad para todos los jefes importantes del grupo en Estados Unidos y otras ramas del mundo. También habría peces gordos del gobierno que colaboraban estrechamente con la organización y que sólo buscaban alardear de los éxitos de sus agentes. Aquello era un evento puramente social y político; y el hecho de que Jill estuviese comprometida a dar un breve discurso en público le causaba cierto nerviosismo. Tendría que enfrentarse a toda aquella gente, muchos de los cuales eran completos desconocidos y que probablemente la mirarían con ojos apenados, le darían unas palmaditas y se marcharían.

Jill habría preferido ahorrarse esa situación. No estaba hecha para aquello, y sabía con certeza que Chris disfrutaba lo mismo que ella. Al menos, se habían dicho para consolar mutuamente, el hotel y el servicio eran de primera categoría y podrían aprovecharse un poco.

—Ah, casi olvido decírtelo —dijo Chris de repente, mientras las puertas del ascensor se abrían y le indicaban al botones a qué planta querían ir—. Barry ha conseguido llegar a tiempo. Va a alojarse con su familia aquí.

—¿De verdad? —exclamó Jill sin poder ocultar la alegría.

Había visto a Barry Burton poco después de su regreso a Estados Unidos. El viejo camarada de los STARS vivía ahora en Canadá, cerca de Ottawa, junto a su mujer Kathy e hijas, dos Polly y Moira muy crecidas y en plena adolescencia. Cuando la BSAA se fundó, Chris le invitó a formar parte porque sabía que Barry, gran amigo de toda la vida, no quería abandonarlos; sin embargo, llegaron al acuerdo de que no sería conveniente que se alejase de su familia. Barry ya tenía una edad, él mismo lo reconocía entre risas; y decidió que seguiría colaborando con ellos pero desde la burocracia y la diplomacia en las oficinas de la BSAA en Canadá. Jill había bromeado diciendo que un fanático de las armas y miembro de la Asociación Nacional del Rifle hacía poco favor al concepto de diplomacia, pero sabía que Barry cumpliría su trabajo.

Cuando Jill regresó de entre los muertos, Barry acudió de inmediato a Nueva York para ver a su vieja amiga. Había sido un reencuentro agradable y juntos, Barry, Chris y ella, habían rememorado viejas batallas desde los STARS hasta la desaparición de Umbrella. Rebecca Chambers también les había acompañado en esos momentos, y los cuatro juntos se sintieron unidos por un extraño lazo parecido al que une a las familias después de una gran desgracia.

—Estará esperando abajo con Rebecca y Kathy. —Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en la primera planta y el botones se despidió de ellos con una ligera reverencia—. Vamos —dijo Chris, tomándola suavemente del antebrazo.

El vestíbulo del hotel estaba abarrotado de hombres trajeados, con esmóquines negros y corbatas, y mujeres arregladas con todo tipo de vestidos largos de gala. Los encargados del hotel acompañaban a los invitados al salón de actos, donde tendría lugar la condecoración y celebración de los agentes de la BSAA. A través de la marea de gente, Jill pudo vislumbrar a los camareros que iban a todos lados, rectos como palos, sirviendo champán a los invitados y saludando a los recién llegados con extrema cortesía. Esos pequeños y absurdos detalles marcaban la diferencia entre un hotel de lujo y uno corriente, pensó Jill. Chris y ella caminaron a través de la marea de personas que abarrotaban el vestíbulo y entraron en el salón de actos, después de haber mostrado sus identificaciones.

Contempló el atril al fondo de la sala, encima de una tarima llena de focos y cámaras fotográficas que esperaban a los periodistas ansiosos por cubrir el evento. El nudo de su estómago se acentuó más, pero Jill tomó aire y con decisión caminó junto a Chris al interior de la sala.

o

Hacía un calor infernal. El salón de actos le había parecido grande en una primera impresión, pero en esos momentos era el mismísimo infierno para Jill. Tenía que apartar a la gente para poder caminar, todo estaba lleno de personas que hablaban sin parar mientras alguien daba un discurso desde el atril y el sonido acoplado de los altavoces le perforaba los oídos.

Pero ya había acabado, pensó Jill con alivio. Después de que un oficial de la BSAA entregase las medallas de honor a Chris y Sheva y estos hablasen brevemente por turnos, Jill había conseguido subirse al estrado, hablar con voz clara y resuelta, evitando tocar temas más delicados y personales. Su discurso fue sencillo y claro, sobre todo de agradecimientos y para enfatizar el claro propósito de su trabajo en la BSAA, una meta que nunca debían perder de vista aunque ahora Tricell estuviese prácticamente en la bancarrota como Umbrella lo había estado años atrás. Después de los aplausos, se había bajado serena y tranquila; aunque su corazón palpitaba de forma exagerada y sentía el sudor frío cayendo por la nuca. Hundirse en el océano de invitados había ayudado a aumentar aquella sensación de agobio que empezaba a nublar su mente. Quería salir de allí cuanto antes. Sin embargo, no alcanzaba a ver con la vista a nadie: ni Barry y su familia, ni Rebecca, ni Sheva ni Chris. No estaban por ningún lado y podía escuchar su propia respiración agitada.

La gente empezó a aplaudir de repente y Jill quiso salir de esa habitación gigantesca con urgencia. Por un momento creyó que se desmayaría en mitad del gentío; entonces sintió unos dedos tomando su mano y agarrándola con fuerza mientras la dirigían hacia una dirección incierta.

—Al fin te encuentro. —Jill reconoció la voz al instante y suspiró aliviada.

Chris la llevó hasta la salida, esquivando por aquí y por allá a camareros e invitados. Cuando salieron al vestíbulo del hotel pudieron sentir la oleada de aire fresco. Ahora estaba completamente vacío salvo por el personal del hotel, que les saludaron con indiferencia.

Jill se detuvo allí en medio, tomando aire y limpiándose algunas gotas de sudor de la frente.

—Hey, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Chris con voz preocupada. La sostuvo de la mano todo el tiempo, inclinándose levemente hacia ella. Jill alzó el rostro y esbozó una sonrisa.

—Sí, no te preocupes. Hacía un poco de calor ahí dentro, eso es todo.

Chris pareció meditar una idea unos segundos, hasta que al final abrió los labios y lo dejó escapar sin preámbulos.

—Ven conmigo.

Sin dar tiempo a que Jill respondiese, la llevó del brazo hasta la salida del hotel y abandonaron el edificio con el saludo cordial del portero que vigilaba la puerta acristalada. Jill sintió la brisa fresca de aquella noche de principios de verano en la piel, el murmullo incesante de coches de la ciudad que nunca descansaba. Era cerca de medianoche, pero Nueva York parecía siempre activa y despierta. Chris la llevó unos metros más atrás de la puerta del hotel y se paró frente al coche descapotable con la capota puesta que los jefazos les habían prestado para acudir al evento. Chris se paró al lado del vehículo y zarandeó las llaves entre sus dedos.

—¿Qué te parece si tú y yo nos damos una vuelta, y nos alejamos de este antro? —dijo sin ocultar la risa, señalando las ventanas iluminadas procedentes del salón de actos del hotel. Jill sonrió complacida y se acercó hasta él, posando una mano sobre la carrocería negra y pulcra.

—Me parece una idea perfecta. Sácame de aquí cuanto antes —repuso, fingiendo exasperación y riendo.

Chris abrió las puertas del coche y tomó asiento en el puesto del piloto, mientras Jill se acomodó en su lugar de copiloto. El interior del vehículo olía a caro y a tapicería impoluta, todo de color oscuro y sobrio que a Jill le dio la sensación de ser exageradamente serio.

—¿Y dónde dices que vamos a ir? —dejó escapar Jill con la mirada perdida a través de la ventanilla bajada. Chris arrancó el coche y el motor rugió al contacto.

—No te lo he dicho. Es una sorpresa —respondió con una sonrisa divertida en los labios mientras alejaba el automóvil del hotel y del ambiente asfixiante que lo rodeaba.


	2. Parte 2

**Título:** Y quiero decirte gracias por darme el mejor día de mi vida.  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Resident Evil.  
><strong>Pareja:<strong> Chris/Jill.  
><strong>Palabras:<strong> 1775.  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> post-RE5, muy, MUY fluff.  
><strong>Notas:<strong> y aquí va la segunda parte :) ¡Espero que os haya gustado! La canción es _Thank You_de Dido, por cierto.

* * *

><p>Cuando Chris aparcó el coche, Jill distinguió claramente dónde estaban. Era un paseo cerca del puerto de Nueva York, regado a lo largo y ancho con árboles y cómodos bancos. Cerca había un parque de considerable tamaño con estanques y las farolas iluminaban todo el camino. Desde la barandilla que daba al agua se podía contemplar en el horizonte todo Manhattan, vibrante con todas aquellas luces amarillas y blancas que resplandecían sobre el cielo oscuro y despejado de aquella noche. El murmullo de la ciudad aún se escuchaba desde allí, aunque apenas había transeúntes en el paseo a esas horas de la noche. Jill sólo percibió el cuchicheo y barullo de un restaurante que estaba situado junto al mar; probablemente un sitio caro y de cierto lujo, con unas vistas impresionantes al océano y a Manhattan.<p>

—Siempre me gusta venir aquí para relajarme cuando estoy en la ciudad —confesó Chris, acercándose a ella. Miró hacia el infinito con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios; y Jill se preguntó si alguna vez había visto a Chris con una expresión tan relajada.

—Tiene unas vistas impresionantes —añadió Jill, apoyándose en la baranda y contemplando con deleite la majestuosidad de todo Nueva York desde aquel lugar. Edificios altos, luces de colores infinitos, el cielo limpio—. Y hoy hace una noche especialmente agradable.

—La compañía tampoco está nada mal —respondió Chris sin mirarla directamente a la cara, aunque con una mueca traviesa en los labios.

Jill se giró hacia él sin poder evitar una carcajada suave.

—Estás con la mismísima agente Valentine, deberías estar orgulloso —bromeó.

Aquél fue el turno de reír de Chris.

—El agente Redfield tampoco está mal, ¿no crees? —le lanzó, con mirada inquisitiva y una sonrisa divertida.

Jill se llevó la mano a la barbilla e hizo un gesto de absoluta concentración, como si examinase a Chris con detalle para dar un veredicto.

—No, no está nada mal —rió ella con voz suave, posando su mano el antebrazo de Chris.

De repente el sonido de música les llegó desde un punto cercano. Procedía del restaurante lujoso, donde la terraza parecía haberse convertido en una improvisada pista de baile y parejas y amigos bailaban al son de una canción lenta. La canción llegaba claramente hasta donde estaban ellos; y Jill creyó reconocer que era _Can't smile without you_interpretada por Barry Manilow.

—Esta canción me trae recuerdos —murmuró sin darse apenas cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta. La brisa marina le rozó las mejillas y notó el olor del mar.

—¿Buenos recuerdos? —preguntó Chris, colocándose junto a ella en la barandilla. Las luces de la ciudad se reflejaban en el agua oscura y parecían temblar allá abajo.

Jill se encogió de hombros, dejando escapar una carcajada suave.

—Más bien vergonzosos. Son recuerdos del instituto.

Chris lanzó un suspiro largo y la miró divertido y algo curioso.

—Desde luego que eso fue hace mucho tiempo. —Ante el manotazo que le propinó Jill en el brazo entre risas, el hombre añadió—. Pero me cuesta imaginar que tuvieses momentos vergonzosos en el instituto. ¿No eras de las chicas populares de la clase?

—Nada más lejos de la realidad —rió Jill. Volvió la vista hacia Chris y ladeó la cabeza—. ¿Qué clase de imagen tienes de mí? —inquirió con los ojos un poco entornados—. En cualquier caso, me costaba mucho hacer amigos. Era muy tímida, llevaba ortodoncia, esas cosas. Y creo que era un poco más bruta que el resto de chicas.

—Bueno, eso explicaría que acabases haciendo un entrenamiento en los Delta Force al acabar los estudios —replicó Chris, sonriendo.

Jill ignoró deliberadamente el comentario y se reclinó un poco para contemplar su propio reflejo en el agua. Sólo veía una mancha turbia y oscurecida, pero entre la amalgama de luces de colores que se proyectaban en el océano se distinguía su figura y la de Chris.

—Esa canción me recuerda al primer baile de fin de curso al que fui acompañada. O era un baile de graduación, quizás. Ni siquiera recuerdo al chico.

—¿Y el tipo era un capullo o algo parecido?

—No realmente. Pero, digamos, el chico tenía las manos algo inquietas y a mí me estaba poniendo muy nerviosa. Acabé dándole una bofetada sin darme cuenta en mitad de la canción —relató, sin poder evitar sonreír ante ese último recuerdo—. La gente se nos quedó mirando de hito en hito y yo me puse roja como un tomate y salí corriendo del gimnasio tan rápido como pude. Después de eso —suspiró, mirando la silueta de la ciudad al otro lado—, creo que no volví a asistir a un baile en mi vida. Estaba tan avergonzada que no me atreví a pisar una ceremonia de aquellas nunca más —volvió la mirada de nuevo hacia Chris, y añadió, entretenida—. Y no sé por qué te estoy contando esto.

—Me sorprende descubrir cosas de Jill Valentine que todavía no conocía después de tantos años. —El tono de Chris había intentado ser mordaz; pero sus ojos le habían dedicado una mirada casi enternecedora.

Jill se había percatado que, desde su regreso, Chris la contemplaba muchas veces de aquella forma. Él probablemente creía que lo hacía con disimulo y que Jill no se percataba. Al contrario, la mujer era cada vez más consciente de aquellos ojos azules que la observaban casi a escondidas. Jill sólo podía esbozar una sonrisa ante aquel pensamiento.

De fondo, la canción continuaba y llenaba cada rincón del paseo, sólo perturbado por el silbido suave del mar y el tímido oleaje que chocaba contra los muros del puerto.

—La canción está a punto de acabar —espetó de repente Chris, y acto seguido le ofreció la mano a Jill—. Nunca he sido un gran bailarín, pero si esto te compensa por todos los bailes de instituto que no tuviste… me daré por satisfecho. —Jill creyó percibir cierta tribulación detrás de las palabras confiadas de su compañero.

—Será un placer —respondió Jill entre risas, y aceptó la mano que Chris había extendido hacia ella.

Hacía años que Jill no bailaba, así que se sintió como aquella adolescente que había recordado momentos atrás cuando su cuerpos se acercaron. Chris pasó los brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella, mientras que Jill apoyó las manos sobre los hombros de su compañero, rodeándole ligeramente por el cuello. Sus rostros quedaron muy próximos salvo por los centímetros de altura que les separaban. Chris bajó la cabeza hasta que sus ojos pudieron mirarla cara a cara. Y de repente, antes de que Jill se pudiese percatar, los dos se movían con lentitud al compás de la música que sonaba en la lejanía. Chris despedía un olor agradable a colonia masculina, un olor que la devolvió al pasado por unos momentos. Recordaba ese aroma de aquellos días de trabajo encerrados en la oficina de los STARS. Ese pensamiento la alegró y entristeció a partes iguales.

—Creo que es tu turno de confesiones vergonzosas de la adolescencia —masculló Jill después de lo que parecían minutos en silencio. Chris hizo una mueca divertida.

—Es justo —dijo, y se quedó pensativo por unos segundos—. Recuerdo que cuando tenía quince años, estaba convencido de que era capaz de cantar y tocar la guitarra eléctrica. Una estrella del rock en ciernes, como ves —ironizó y los dos compartieron una carcajada—. En una especie de concurso de talentos del instituto, salí al escenario yo solo con mi guitarra, dispuesto a dedicarle una canción a la chica que me gustaba. Fue un desastre —finalizó, sonriendo.

—¿Conseguiste a la chica, al menos? —se burló Jill.

—Conseguí que se riera de mí como el resto —confesó él, con tono mordaz y las cejas alzadas—. La verdad es que era malísimo.

—Bueno, siempre es un detalle que un chico te dedique una canción, ¿no? —respondió Jill, levantando el rostro para encarar a Chris.

—Si quieres te dedico una ahora mismo. Si eres capaz de soportar mis gallos y voz monstruosa —dijo Chris con extraña rapidez, entre risas, mientras los dos se mecían guiados por el sonido lejano de la canción.

—Creo que la segunda parte me la puedes ahorrar… por ahora —añadió, en el último momento. Jill se acomodó y entrelazó sus manos detrás del cuello de Chris, que rozó con suavidad. Éste no pudo contener un escalofrío que le atravesó toda la columna—. Pero tengo curiosidad. ¿Qué canción habrías elegido?

Chris meditó unos segundos en silencio. Cuando creían que la voz de Barry Manilow iba a desvanecerse por completo, la canción volvió a comenzar y se oyó un vitoreo lejano desde la terraza del restaurante. La música lenta volvió a llenar el silencio del parque, y Jill y Chris continuaron bailando a su ritmo. El viento comenzó a soplar un poco más fuerte, una brisa demasiado fresca para el vestido de tela delgada que Jill aún llevaba puesto.

—Estaba pensando que ésta es bastante apropiada —dijo finalmente Chris, haciendo un ademán con la cabeza y una sonrisa casi tímida asomó en sus labios; Jill pudo escuchar cómo tragaba saliva y notó las manos en su espalda que la acercaban aún más a él—. Jill…

Antes de que Chris continuase hablando, Jill ya estaba decidida. Era el momento, y probablemente les había llevado más tiempo del necesario. Así que sin pensárselo dos veces, Jill llevó sus manos hasta el rostro de Chris y le obligó a inclinarse aún más hacia ella. Pudo sentir la sorpresa en cada músculo de Chris cuando sus labios chocaron y Jill comenzó a besarle. Sus dedos rozaban la piel áspera de su faz, notaba la barba incipiente bajo sus yemas. Chris no tardó en reaccionar y se abalanzó sobre su compañera con ahínco, casi desesperado; como si nunca hubiese encontrado el valor para romper él mismo el hielo, y ahora por fin podía liberarse. Sus manos recorrieron cada centímetro de la espalda de Jill, apretándola más contra su pecho. Jill lo atrajo con fuerza hacia ella, mientras sus bocas se encontraban entre breves bocanadas de aire.

—Creo que yo también tengo una canción para ti —susurró Jill mientras tomaban aire unos segundos; las frentes apoyadas el uno contra el otro, las respiraciones entrecortadas. Chris llevó una de sus manos hasta la mejilla de Jill y la acarició con ternura.

—Seguro que tú puedes cantarla —rió él por lo bajo. Ella le respondió con una sonrisa y se aproximó hasta su oído, ligeramente de puntillas. Cerró los ojos y las palabra salieron solas de sus labios; una voz suave, tranquila.

_And I want to thank you for giving me the best day of my life. _

**-fin-**


End file.
